My Two Loves: Part One: Three is Nice
by BlackVelvetWoman
Summary: This takes place right afer Jacob "kidnaps" Bella from school in Eclipse. After arriving back at Jake's house, Bella suddenly realizes she has feelings for him, but she still loves Edward. What will they think of her confession? E/B/J GRAPHIC SEX SCENE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

**Author****'s Note:** I have a perverted mind, and if I had my way, Bella would be with both Jacob and Edward. This story is rated M for graphic sex scenes and language. Don't read if you don't want to be offended.

* * *

As Jacob sped away from the school with Alice glaring after them, her lips pursed into a thin line, Bella clung to Jacob's muscular torso and rested her chin on his shoulder. The rebuilt Harley rumbled underneath them, and Bella squeezed her thighs tighter around the seat and therefore tighter against Jacob's muscular thighs. His hair blew against her face, and she could smell the piney scent of the evergreens and the salty air of the sea. His warm back felt good against her breasts, and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. As much as she loved Edward, she always felt so rebellious and free with Jacob. He let her be reckless (to an extent) in a way that Edward would never allow. Why was she having such odd thoughts? Didn't Edward already complete her in so many ways? She would never leave Edward. Never. The pain of losing him the first time was still fresh in her mind, but the time she spent with Jacob was what healed her and let her keep her sanity. Jacob was now a part of her. Of that she was sure.

Jacob's body heat was growing hotter. There was no way he could not feel Bella's body pressed against his back, her thighs squeezing against his, and her breath on the nape of his neck as they raced up the winding road to La Push. He knew the vamp would be after them in no time when he found out from Alice that Jacob had more or less kidnapped Bella. The faster they got over the boundary, the easier he would feel. Bella's arms tightened around his waist, and he sucked in a breath. He almost couldn't bear her closeness. She had no idea what she was doing to him at the moment. He shook his head and tried to get his thoughts back to friendship. Their wonderful friendship. God, he loved her so much, but he knew her heart was with the bloodsucker. She would never love him like she did Cullen. A low growl rumbled in his chest. He concentrated on the road, knowing he needed to get her to their destination safe and sound. She was all that mattered to him. It didn't matter to him that she didn't return his feelings. Oh, hell. Yes. It did. But he would have to resign himself to the fact that if the only way to keep her in his life was to be just her friend, he would accept it.

Bella wondered what Jacob was thinking when she felt his chest rumble. She knew he loved her. Too much, she thought. A flash of his naked skin suddenly raced across her vision, and she felt a stirring in her loins. Good God. What was she thinking? She'd seen him shirtless countless times before and never thought a second thing about it, but just now – that vision of him naked from the waist up . . . she bit her lip. His skin was so awesome. Tan. Taunt over muscular abs. His chest was hairless. Unlike Edward's who had just a sprinkling of fur between his pecs and then a thin trail venturing down to his--. Good Lord. There she went again. This time about Edward. Edward was very careful about being undressed around her because he knew what a minx she was. Horny was the word. Plain and simple. There were a few times she'd caught him with his shirt off, and she never missed a chance at marveling at his exquisite physique. He and Jacob were night and day. Fire and ice. Edward's body was pale, lean, and muscular. His six-pack abs never failed to turn her on, and good Lord, whenever he ventured in the sunlight, she wanted to pounce on him. If she didn't know better, she would have thought SHE was the inhuman one. Not him. He had such restraint. Too much, she pouted to herself.

"Hey, Bells. We're here!" Jacob announced, coming to a halt in his driveway, throwing gravel as the tail end of the Harley spun to the side. Bella had been so lost in her erotic fantasy, she hadn't even realized they'd arrived at the Black residence. She reluctantly let go of her best friend and blushed when she remembered what kind of thoughts she'd been thinking.

"Where's your dad?" she asked Jacob as she slid off the bike and adjusted her jeans where they'd rode up her crotch. Jacob pretended he didn't see this motion, and replied, "He's over at Sam's. I think he said he wouldn't be back until supper."

"Oh."

They stared at each other; Jacob still straddling the bike. Bella bit her lip. She took a step towards Jake. His eyes never left hers, but they were questioning. Wondering what she was thinking . . . doing. They were alone. That's all she could think about.

"Jake . . .," she began, unsure of what she wanted to say or even do. The first time they had kissed, she had been unwilling and furious that her best friend would try such a thing with her. That time she had only felt anger and betrayal. Betrayal for Edward. Her lips had never touched anyone's but his. However this time, she wanted to see if her feelings were different. She was feeling so strange right now. She should feel slutty. She abruptly turned away. Her face was crimson, and she DID feel ashamed. What was she even THINKING?

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, sliding off the bike and coming to stand behind her. She could feel his body heat radiating against her – even with the space between them.

"I feel so stupid," Bella said then, turning around to face him. He towered over her, and he was standing much closer than she thought. His head was leaned towards her, and she felt his breath on her face. She opened her mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. Jacob put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up and gazed into her brown eyes. Ever so slowly, his lips came closer to hers, and her mind shrieked, "Oh my God! You can't kiss him! You love Edward!" _Yes, I know, but I have to know what I feel for him. I have to!_ her heart, body, other conscience argued back. She stayed perfectly still, afraid that if she moved even a fraction, he would end it. Softly, his warm lips touched hers, and her mouth felt like it was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

* * *

"Damnit, Alice! How could she run off with that dog like that, KNOWING how I feel about her safety?" Edward thundered when he found out Bella had escaped once again.

Alice dropped her head and peeked at Edward through her lashes. He raked his hands through his bronze hair, his amber eyes flashing with rage. He turned to his sister, and his countenance softened. He put his hands on Alice's shoulders and softly said, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that hound. He's always around. What Bella sees in him as a friend is beyond me." He gave Alice's shoulders a squeeze, before letting his head fall and exhaling loudly. He put his hands together and touched his thumbs to his lips before speaking again, "You know that girl is going to be the death of me! IF I could DIE that is!"

"Edward. If there's anywhere she'll be safe--it's with Jacob," Alice said, trying to calm her brother, but it didn't work.

"No. No. No. You're wrong. I know how he feels about her. SHE knows how he feels about her. He's always looking for an opportunity to get her alone. To make her see that he's the one for her . . ." Edward paused, and Alice looked expectantly at him. He hesitated, and then whispered, "He can keep her human."

"Oh, Edward," Alice whispered, putting her arms around his waist and hugging him close. Edward rested his chin on the top of his sister's spiky hair, and if he could cry, tears would be running down his face at that very moment.

**********************************

Jacob's lips hovered ever so close to Bella's, and it was she that moved in for the joining. Their mouths moved against one another's, and she felt Jacob's velvet tongue slip into the recesses of her mouth. He groaned as his hand that had been cupping her chin splayed against her cheek and his other hand came up to caress the other side of her face. Her hands came up and wrapped around his biceps, bulging under his flannel shirt. Then, with a mind of their own, they glided up and around his shoulders, forcing them closer together. Jacob's mouth was warm and hot – all at once. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and slipped back in her mouth, dancing with her soft muscle. He was making her hotter and hotter, and something stirred violently in her nether regions. She shuddered, and dragged her mouth away, tilting her head back. It was an open invitation. Jacob groaned again and dipped his head against her neck, his lips making a trail of fire up to her ear and into her temple. He nipped and then swirled his tongue in her ear almost driving her crazy. If he'd kissed her like this that first time, there's no telling where they'd be now. She was panting now, and she clasped his body ever closer.

"Oh, my God. Bella . . ." Jacob whispered. "I have waited for this for so long." His voice was ragged. Hot breath in her ear. Tongue running up and down her sensitive skin. His mouth rested in the curve of her neck, and his hand had moved to rest just below her right breast. It was burning her skin, even through the material of her shirt.

"Jacob . . ." she breathed. "Jacob—" He caught her mouth in his again. Hungry. Ravenous. Like a wolf.

_Edward. Edward, I can't do this to him. No matter how hot Jake is making me right now, I can't betray Edward like this. I have my answer. But I have to stop this before it goes too far._

Bella fought for control. Jake was still in lust mode, and he was back at her neck, gnawing gently at the curve under her earlobe. It was all she could to put her hands against his chest and give a shove. Not that would make much difference. He was so powerfully built now, she was afraid she would have to hit him, and she DID NOT want to do that. But he noticed her constant pulling away, and he took a step back, trying to come up for air at the same time. "What? What's wrong?" he breathed, his hands still holding on to her upper arms.

"I'm sorry, Jake. We can't do this. I can't do this to Edward," Bella whispered, taking his hands in hers and removing them from her body. Jacob's face was a mask, but she knew he probably wanted to howl with rage right now. She was a tease. Such a tease. She led him on, thinking they were going somewhere. She blinked back tears. Jacob's face softened with concern, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"It's OK, Bells. I understand. Please don't cry. I won't be able to stand it if you cry," He mummered, his lips brushing her temple. Then she did start to cry. Low sobs started in her chest, and then she was racked with them. She squeezed Jake tight around the waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Bella, Bella. Please. Don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Jacob pleaded, pulling back to cup her face in his hands. He kissed the tears streaming down her face. Her eyes remained closed, and she heaved one last sob before opening them and looking into his deep black ones.

"You could never hurt me, Jake," she hiccupped. She sucked in a breath and felt like sobbing again, but she knew she had to stop. It was so childish. Crying like this. The feelings she was having were uncalled for. She didn't deserve either of them. Edward and Jacob were wonderful, and she didn't deserve to have such men in her life. But the words came spilling out before she could stop them.

"I love you, Jake. I love you," she cried out. Jacob stood there. Stunned. He stared at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"What—what did you say?" he whispered. His hands were still on her face, and she reached up to caress them. They were so warm, so large. She wanted them all over her body. She shook her head to clear it.

"I love both of you," she said. "Both. And I want both of you. I want both of you in my life. Forever."

Jacob's hands dropped to his sides as he stared at her slack-jawed. He had finally heard the words that he had wanted to hear for so long come from her lips. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he would hear them in such a manner.

Bella wiped the tears from her cheeks and bit her lip. Well. She'd done it. Said those fateful words. She felt . . . hell, she didn't know how she felt. Completely exposed. That's what. Jacob probably thought of her as a pure slut now. Who wouldn't? And good Lord. Edward. What would HE think, if she'd said the same thing to him? After what seemed like eternity, Jacob seemed to come out of his revere and blinked. He seemed to be thinking. Hard. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Bella thought he was holding his breath for way too long when finally he exhaled and looked at her.

"OK."

She shook her head. "OK, what?" she asked, not understanding.

"You can have us both," he replied. She stood there, not fully comprehending. Then when he strode to her and crushed his lips to hers, she understood. "You can have us both," he repeated, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with so much urgency, she thought she would black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

* * *

Edward waited at the boundary. He knew the dog would have to bring Bella home sometime, and he was patient. He gripped the steering wheel of the Volvo, remembering to not crush it in his hands. If his skin wasn't already pale, his knuckles would look like snow at the moment. He ground his teeth and flexed his jaw. Only for Bella did he tolerate Jacob Black. He loved Bella so much, he would do anything for her. Even put up with wolf stink. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous of Jacob. Jacob could do things with Bella Edward couldn't. Like make love to her. Hold her without the fear of killing her. He closed his eyes against the images. He couldn't see any thoughts. He would know when they were getting close because he could see the dog's thoughts. And they were usually of what he wanted to do to Bella. Edward growled. He tried to remind himself that it was sweet justice on Bella's part. The agony he put her through last year. He deserved the hurt. As long as he lived – he laughed ruefully to himself – he would NEVER, NEVER forgive himself for putting Bella through such anguish. And when he thought she had killed herself, he wanted to die with her. And he almost did. And she saved him. His sweet, sweet angel had saved HIM. He didn't deserve her. He should let her go. Let her be with the wolf.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of motorcycle in his mind. Damn that Jacob! He's going to kill Bella on his own! They were racing in his direction. Jacob's thoughts swirled around Edward's, and he couldn't quite make them out. They were a confused mess, which made Edward confused. Was Jacob deliberately trying to mask his thoughts? Knowing that Edward was probably waiting for them? He saw images of Bella, and he sucked in his breath at what he saw. She seemed . . . happy, but unsure. What did THAT mean? He could feel them getting closer because Jacob's thoughts became stronger, even though they still made no sense. Edward threw the Volvo's door open and sprang from the car. Just at that moment, he heard the Harley before seeing it. Damn, those things were loud. Just like the wolf. No wonder Bella chose that particular bike to give to the mutt. And then there they came. Racing through the last curve before the boundary like a bat out of hell. Edward smirked at his analogy. He knew they were not surprised to see his car setting there. Jacob started slowing the motorcycle to a stop, and they came to a rest next to the car door. Jacob revved the engine and grinned at Edward, showing his sharp, white teeth. Edward bared his own teeth, but before he could react further, Bella had jumped off the back of the bike and rushed to his side.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, knowing a fight was getting ready to ensue, and of course, she was the cause of it. He put his arm protectively around her shoulder and continued to glare at Jacob. Jacob, only amused, cut the engine.

"Hey, there vamp," Jacob said. "How's it going?" He straddled the bike and crossed his arms over his massive chest. Edward couldn't help but wonder why Bella didn't feel anything more than friendship for the dog.

"Jake! You're NOT going to make this any easier," Bella hissed. Edward knew something wasn't right. He felt a pain in his stomach. He knew then, whatever it was, he was not going to like it in the least. And the dog knew this. Edward was doing a slow burn, and Bella knew she was going to make him catch fire with what she was getting ready to confess to him. She suddenly was so thankful that he couldn't read her mind, or he would already know the shameful thoughts she was having at that moment about both of them. He and Jake. Suddenly the vision of them naked together flew across her mind, and she blushed a deep red. Redder than when she had thought about them separately on the back of Jake's bike earlier. Neither male noticed her discomfort, so intent they were in their stare down of each other.

"Edward. It's very important that you listen to me right now," Bella said. Edward noticed the tone of her voice and knew she was serious. Something had happened. Between her and the dog. Something that he did not want to know about. He looked at her, and she was gazing at him with such intensity that he almost wished Alice was here to tell him what was about to happen.

"I've come to a realization," she began. Edward tensed. He knew what was coming. She was going to tell him that she wanted to be with the dog. It was only a matter of time. The dog was the one who was there when he wasn't. The dog saved her, took care of her, and loved her when he didn't. It was only fitting. He was amazed he was being so calm, when all he wanted to do was rip Jacob's head off.

He glanced at Jacob expecting the wolf to be smirking at his victory, but instead Jacob's face had become serious as well, and suddenly Edward did not know what to think. "I think I understand," Edward said, looking from the wolf to Bella. Bella pulled away from him at that moment and came to stand between the two males. She couldn't refer to them as men or boys. Well, one was 108 years old trapped in a 17 year old body, and the other was barely 16, but could pass for 25. The one thing she did know was she loved both of them like crazy and wanted both of them. Her loins twitched at that thought. But this would only happen if Edward agreed, and she was afraid that would never happen. He hated Jacob, and only tolerated him for her sake. There would be no way he would share her with him. Was she making the biggest mistake of her life? She had already confessed her feelings to Jacob, and by some miracle he had agreed to her proposition. If you could call it that. She didn't even know what to call it. Selfish maybe. And what would her FATHER think? Good Lord. She hadn't even considered Charlie, or her mother. She rubbed her eyes then and squatted down, wrapping her arms around her chest. Edward was by her side.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you? I swear to God, if he hurt you—"

"No, Edward. Jake didn't hurt me," Bella said. Just then Jacob was off the bike and kneeling next to her as well.

"Bells, you don't have to go through with this. I will understand," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Edward hissed and Jacob growled. Bella jumped to her feet and laughed, "I was insane to even THINK it would work!"

Edward and Jacob rose also, with Edward looking confused, and Jacob shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "What wouldn't work?" Edward asked.

"I love you both!" Bella exclaimed, whirling around to face both of them. Edward stood there, much like Jacob had, looking stunned. Jacob looked at the ground and for once kept his mouth shut.

"You—you love us _both_?" Edward whispered, still not thinking he'd heard right. When Bella slowly nodded her head, he whirled at Jacob, grabbing the boy's neck in his hand and lifting him straight off the ground. Bella screamed, but Jacob, being half wolf, began to transform. Edward dropped him in mid-transformation, and the big russet wolf stood before them, baring his teeth and growling menacingly. Edward hissed and went into a fight stance. Bella screamed again and placed herself between the two creatures she loved with all her heart. She should never have said a word. She should have kept her dirty secret to herself. She was crying now, pleading with the two creatures, "Please! STOP! STOP IT! I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! I should NEVER have confessed my feelings! NEVER!" She had a hand on Edward's chest and the other in front of the wolf's snarling face. They could tear her to pieces in seconds flat, but at that moment she didn't care.

Edward's ears were pounding and he vaguely heard Bella screaming for them to stop. But all he wanted to do was rip the wolf to shreds. He saw the kiss in his mind then. Bella and Jacob kissing earlier. Jacob was all too happy to share his thoughts, now that everything was out in the open. This angered him further, and he rushed forward, unknowingly knocking Bella from his path and into the car door of the Volvo. All his mind could register was ripping the dog apart.

Bella was thrown against the Volvo with such force, the breath was knocked from her. Or into her as she remembered her junior high health teacher explaining to the class one day. Why she was thinking of such a thing at the moment, she had no clue. She lay on the pavement and watched as the two men, yes, men, that she loved more than her own life, tried to kill each other. Black spots were forming before her eyes, and then she remembered no more.

Jacob, in his wolf form, snarled and snapped at the vampire who lunged at him with teeth bared. He knew Edward was completely out of control, but fortunately HE was still in control, even if he had transformed. He also knew if he did anything to hurt Edward, even if Edward was in killing machine mode, Bella would never forgive him. So, he did the only thing he could think to stop Edward's bloodlust. He pounced on him and held him to the ground with all his strength. Damn, the bloodsucker was strong. He hissed and snarled at Jacob, snapping his teeth inches from Jacob's muzzle. Jacob risked a glance in Bella's direction, to try to reassure her he wasn't going to hurt Edward, and that's when he saw her limp body laying next to the Volvo. _Edward!_ His mind screamed at the vampire, _Edward! STOP! Bella's hurt! SHE'S HURT! YOU HAVE TO STOP DAMNIT!!!"_

But Edward wasn't responding to Jacob's thoughts. Jacob gathered all his strength into his thoughts, all the while struggling to hold the vampire down, and he screamed, _**"YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE! DO YOU WANT BELLA TO DIE?!?!?!?"**_

Suddenly, Edward's eyes became amber again, and before Jacob could blink, the vampire became still under his weight. Jacob moved swiftly off Edward and changed back to his human form. He grabbed the sweats he always carried with him and yanked them on. Edward was at Bella's side in a second, cradling her head in his lap and saying her name over and over. "Oh, my God. What did I do? Bella? Can you hear me? Answer me! Please!"

"Bells? Can you hear us? Wake up hon," Jacob said, kneeling next to Edward. They looked at each and knew it was their fault. But Edward blamed himself more because it was HIS HAND that caused this. He vaguely remembered shoving her from his path as he went for Jacob's throat. He would never forgive himself if she wasn't all right. He leaned over her and pressed his ear to her chest. Her heart beat was strong. Her breathing was normal. OK. It would be better to take her to Carlisle. Charlie couldn't find out about this.

"I'm taking her home. To Carlisle," Edward announced, gently pulling her in his arms and lifting her body. Jacob rose too. "Fine. But I'm coming with you." Edward curtly nodded. He carefully put Bella in the passenger seat of the Volvo and buckled her in. "Meet you there," he told Jacob as he got behind the steering wheel. Jacob was on the Harley before Edward turned the key in the Volvo and revving the bike to life. The wolf fishtailed the bike while Edward spun the Volvo around and both machines raced back to Forks at top speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

* * *

Bella's head throbbed, and she faintly heard voices swimming around her. She was lying on something cushiony, and her hands rubbed over a soft blanket.

"Just a minor bump on the head. Nothing serious," she heard Carlisle say. She moaned then and fought to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Edward lunging at Jacob, bloodlust in his eyes.

"She's coming around." That was Esme.

"Thank God!" Edward. Bella struggled to focus and could see multiple faces swimming before her. She put a hand to her eyes. The light was blinding her.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked, leaning close to her cheek. Then she realized that if Edward were still alive, that meant --. She bolted upright and groaned as the throbbing in her head crashed against each side of her temples.

"Easy," Carlisle said, grabbing hold of her shoulders, "Not so fast, or you will pass out again."

"No, no. Jacob. Jacob's dead," Bella whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes. "He's dead." She fell back on the couch, splaying her hands across her face and tried to hold back the pain and sobs that were forcing to break free from her chest. All her fault. All her fault.

That's when she heard the voice. His voice. The voice she never thought she would hear again because she just assumed Edward had killed him. "I'm right here, Bells," Jacob said, coming around from where he'd been standing behind Edward – out of her line of vision.

She sucked in her breath and whipped her hands away from her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. Only when she saw him standing there, shirtless, with only his sweats on did she believe he was real. She sat up and the pain was only slight that time. She grabbed Jacob's hand and suddenly pulled him down on the couch beside her, grabbing at him and clutching at him. "Jacob. Oh, thank God. Thank God. I was so scared," she let the tears go then, but silently they ran down her cheeks. She glanced at Edward who was looking at her with pain in his eyes, and she was so thankful to see him alive as well. In the next instant, she had him in a headlock as well, clutching both men to her body. She muttered, so only Edward and Jacob could hear, "I love you. I love you both so much. Please. Don't ever do that again. I couldn't stand losing either of you. Ever."

The smell of vampire and wolf were evading both Jacob and Edward's senses, but they felt if they tried to escape Bella's embrace, she would just cry that harder.

"Well, this is something I thought I'd never see – a vampire and a werewolf loving it up," came a booming voice just then. Emmett. He and Rosalie had just come back from a hunt, and walking in to see Edward and Jacob practically making out was just too much for them. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes and wondered what on earth either man saw in Bella Swan.

"Bella had an accident," Carlisle explained.

"Bella's under there?" Emmett asked. Then he howled with laughter.

This was too much for Edward who finally had to break the embrace. Jacob too. They struggled into sitting positions, one on each side of Bella, who continued to sniffle and wrapped a hand (as best as she could) around each man's bicep.

"Um. Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject. His crazy brother would never let him live this down. That's for sure. And if Emmett knew what he and Jacob got in a fight about . . . well, he would NEVER hear the end of it. But then Emmett was pretty kinky, so he may think the whole idea was intriguing.

"They decided to come back tomorrow. Something about watching the stars," Emmett replied, still grinning. Rosalie grimaced then and growled, "Ugh. Can't someone let the DOG out? He stinks!"

Jacob bared his teeth, but had no intention of starting anything else with the Cullens. He'd had enough. But he also wasn't going to let Rosie run roughshod over him either. "I'm not going anywhere," he said in a low voice.

"Rose, why don't you come upstairs with me?" Esme suddenly interjected. She knew Rosalie still didn't accept Bella, and she certainly wasn't going to accept Jacob Black. So, trying to avoid any more conflicts, Esme decided it was best to get her adopted daughter out of the room. Emmett, though, decided to stay. Carlisle was busy shining a bright light in each of Bella's eyes, checking the dilation of her pupils. By this time, she was calm and sat patiently as Dr. Cullen examined her for any other bumps.

"I'm fine. Really," she said, after the third time he held two fingers up and asked, "How many fingers?"

"OK. Just want to make sure I don't send you back to your father without a proper examination," Carlisle said.

"Charlie! He'll be worried sick about me!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. She started to jump up and race for the nearest phone, but Edward put a restraining hand on her thigh and assured her, "I called him. Told him you were spending the night here with Alice."

Bella's heart stopped thumping, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. OK. That's a relief." She was on thin ice with her father as it was, and she didn't want to cause him any more gray hairs. He was complaining that every one that was popping out in his black hair had her name on it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Carlisle began, "What was this all about? I thought you were OK with Bella's friendship with Jacob?" He addressed this last question to Edward, of course, who clenched his jaw and looked at the floor. The trio remained silent.

"It was stupid," Jacob spoke up then. "We antagonized each other too much this time. It got out of hand."

"I'll say," Emmett interjected. They had forgotten he was still in the room, which was funny considering how much space he took up.

"OK, well if you don't want to tell me the real reason, then I won't pry. But if this happens again, we're going to have a pack war on our hands. Jacob's tribe has been very lenient with us remaining here. I don't want to jeopardize that," Carlisle said. He gathered up his medical supplies, put them in his black bag and snapped it shut. "I'll be upstairs, if you need me." He was gone in a flash.

"So, what's REALLY going on?" Emmett asked. He knew there was more to the story that the three sitting on the couch weren't telling.

"Just let it go, Emmett," Edward said, taking a chance to look at his brother. Emmett crossed his arms, and then said, "For now. But I'm going to find out." He cocked his head as if hearing something meant only for him. Then a grin broke out on his face and in a flash, he too was gone upstairs.

The three sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Bella was the one to break it. "We've got to talk. Civilized," she added this last word for both men's benefit. She looked at each of them – Edward clenched his jaw again, but nodded. Jacob assented as well.

"Let's take it outside. On neutral ground," Jacob suggested, getting to his feet. He reached a hand out to Bella, which she took, but she also held Edward's right hand in her left. The three walked outside. Dusk had come, and there were some stars trying to peep out from the cloud coverage. They walked down to the stream that divided the Cullens' property from the forest and stopped there. Bella turned to face Jacob and Edward. She held one of their hands in each of hers, caressing the tops with her thumbs. Fire and ice. Just as she imagined. Night and day. They remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"This is hard for me. Much harder than either of you know. I wish I could make a choice between the two of you, but I can't. I love you both, and I want you both. More than you can imagine." The rush of words came from Bella's lips in a flurry because she was afraid she would lose strength to go on. The confession in the road had been crazy. She didn't prepare Edward enough. She shouldn't have blurted it out. She should have told him when they were alone. But now it was too late for regrets. All she had was now. And she was prepared to take her chances. Of the two, she could see Edward walking away first. Never Jacob. But somehow, she knew Edward would. Because he wanted to keep her human, and Jacob was that answer, whether Edward liked it or not. And if he had to make that sacrifice to keep her human, then he would. He'd done it once by leaving her the first time.

Edward spoke first. "I'm not leaving you." She been concentrating on the contrast of their hands and when she heard these words, her head jerked up to meet his amber eyes. He took his other hand and caressed her cheek and continued, "I made that mistake once, and I'm not making it again. If I have to share you, so be it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying?" A stupid question, she knew, but she had to know if she had heard right.

"I've always known how much you care for . . . Jacob," Edward replied, fighting to keep control, "If I was a normal man, I probably would not be agreeing. If I were a normal man, I could have given what you wanted a long time ago," Bella blushed at these words, and Edward continued, "But I'm not normal. I'm so afraid I'll hurt you . . . but this way . . . maybe we can all have what we want."

"Are you sure you know what you're saying?" Jacob asked then, up to that moment just listening. His skin was burning hot, and his hand was getting sweaty in Bella's.

Edward turned to look at Jacob and calmly said, "Yes. I do."

Bella shuddered. She had to be dreaming. This couldn't be happening. The two men she loved most were agreeing to share her. And she didn't care how slutty it was. She loved them. She couldn't live without either of them.

"Well, how is this going to work?" Jacob asked.

Edward looked at Bella and said, "I think that's Bella's decision."

She blushed and knew how she wanted it to work, but didn't know if they'd go for it. They both looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. She dropped both their hands and reached up to the top buttons on her shirt. "I want you both. Right now. Right here."

Edward and Jacob both stared at her as she unbuttoned one button, then two, then a third one of her shirt. She shrugged the clothing off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground at her feet. She wore a plain white bra, but it was the sexiest thing either man had seen. Jacob felt himself hardened at the thought of kissing her creamy white skin, and he didn't even think about Edward standing beside him. He heard movement beside him and looked to see Edward shrug off his jacket and toss it on the ground, kicking off his shoes in the process. Then Edward was unbuttoning his own shirt. Well, Jacob certainly didn't have to worry about that considering all he had on was a pair of sweats.

Next, Bella slowly unfastened her jeans and wiggled out of them, kicking them and her shoes to the side. She had on a pair of plain white bikinis, and her flat stomach and toned legs were driving Jacob insane. It was all he could do to stand there and maintain his composure. The moonlight was streaming behind her and she looked like a goddess with the stream running behind her and the sound of the water rushing over the rocks. He realized he was stroking himself through his sweats, and Bella gave a little gasp as she watched him. A wet spot formed through the gray material where he began to leak. She walked to them and stopped inches away. She put a hand on each of their naked chests – one burning hot, the other cold as ice. She shivered. Edward moaned low in his throat. Her hand snaked down to the waistline of his jeans while her other hand ventured into Jacob's sweats. Her small hand fit easily inside Edward's jeans without having to unbutton them, and she stroked his ice hard dick in her hand. He gasped and clenched his fists. At the moment they were at his sides, and he was afraid he would lose control. She was doing such wicked things to him that he had never let her do in the past. He heard Jacob suck in a breath, and he knew the wolf was feeling the same sensations as he. At this point, he didn't care anymore. She could fuck them both, and he didn't care. He just wanted to feel himself inside her, and he was actually glad the wolf was there because he would make sure Edward didn't hurt her.

Bella stroked both their cocks, and she could feel herself getting wetter through her panties. She removed her hand from inside Jacob's sweats so she could use both to unbutton Edward's jeans. They were in her way. She knelt in front of her vampire who was about to become her lover and pulled his dark jeans and boxers down his muscular legs. His rock hard penis popped from its confines, and she marveled at its length and width, hoping it would all fit. Edward kicked his pants to the side. His unbuttoned shirt still hung from his shoulders, and she looked up at him to see his smoldering amber eyes boring into hers. He was a god. Her god. She took his hard dick in her hand and pulled on the shaft. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "God. Bella. What are you doing to me?" As she continued to jack him, she felt movement behind her and knew it was Jacob. His large, hot hands were at her bra clasp. With one flick, the bra was hanging from her shoulders, her breasts free from the confines. Jacob was on his knees behind her, and she felt his hot breath on her neck as he reached around and cupped one breast in his large palm. She took Edward in her mouth and moaned around Edward's cock and that got another moan from him. It was like sucking on a fat Popsicle. She bit down, knowing it would not hurt Edward in the least. She went up and down, taking it all in her mouth. Every inch. She lowered her arms long enough for the bra to fall off, and then she went back to holding Edward's shaft while she fondled his balls. He was panting above her.

"Oh God. You're going to make me cum," he growled, but she didn't want that this soon. She wanted to torture him like he'd tortured her for so many months, not letting them go any farther than a kiss. She removed her mouth from his cock, licking up one side and down the other. In the meantime, Jacob's other hand had found its way into her panties and one finger slipped between her hot wet lips. She gasped and flung her head back. His lips sucked on her neck while his thumb swirled around her clit. She fell back against his hot chest and wrapped an arm around his neck, completely exposing herself to Edward who was still standing above them. Edward moaned, shook the shirt from his shoulders, and dropped to his knees before Bella. Her eyes were closed, but she felt his cold breath touch her skin and she cried out when she felt his cool lips touch her nipple and bring it into his mouth. He was using so much control, she couldn't believe it. Then she heard him say, "You've got to watch me Jacob. Make sure I don't hurt her."

"I will," Jacob replied, pulling his mouth away from her neck long enough to answer. Edward's tongue swirled around her nipple, making it a hard little nub. Then he went to the other breast and did the same thing. Bella was squirming under Jacob's hand, and she wanted out of the confining underwear. She wanted to spread she legs wide open and feel the night air on her cunt. Jacob must've read her mind because the next thing she knew, he'd ripped them right off her. She was still leaning against his chest, and his finger was buried deep inside her. He found her g-spot and stroked it furiously all the while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She gasped and panted and knew she was getting ready to orgasm. Suddenly she felt coldness with Jacob's hotness and realized Edward was inserting a finger alongside Jacob's. Oh, my God. That feels so good! Her mind reeled. Her hips had a mind of their own as they started to buck against the two hands that were on her mound. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her inner walls started contracting like mad, and both Edward and Jacob groaned as they felt her muscles contracting around their fingers. By this time, Jacob was laying flat on the grass with Bella sprawled on top of him. She was still on her back. She could feel his rock hardness pressing into her shoulder blades and she wanted him in her mouth. She rolled over and deftly peeled off his sweats.

Hungrily, she covered his penis with her warm velvet mouth, and Jacob thought he would cum right on the spot. He sucked in a breath and grabbed at the ground on either side of him, pulling up big clumps of earth. Bella was on her knees with her ass in the air, and it was too much for Edward. He could see her wet cunt, the juices leaking out from where she had just came. He wanted to be inside her. Now. He knew he had to keep control. He had to. If he hurt her, he would never forgive himself. Slowly, he positioned himself behind her, and when she felt the tip of his cold hardness touching the opening of her pussy, she gasped. She removed her mouth from Jacob's cock long enough to pant, "Yes, Edward. Do it. Fuck me. Fuck me now!" That was all the encouragement he needed. In one swift move, he was inside her. She sucked in a breath when she felt her skin breaking and her virginity disappearing. Edward managed to keep still until she got used to him. He faintly smelled blood and he thought, "Oh, God. Please don't let me lose it. Please."

Suddenly, all he could smell was the smell of sex. As long as he couldn't smell the blood, he would be able to contain himself better. The venom that had been pooling in his mouth dissipated, and he slowly started to move within her. She was so tight and felt SO damn good. With each thrust, she moaned, all the while blowing Jake. She took her mouth away at one point to urge him on, but he didn't need much urging. His pale hands gripped on either side of her ass and he knew there would be bruises there.

"Faster, Edward. Faster," she panted. He heard the wolf groan and that actually made his dick get even harder. He took solace in the fact that he took Bella's virginity and not Jacob. He had that.

Jacob couldn't stand it much more. He knew he was getting ready to cum. Bella's mouth was so soft and warm, just like a pussy would feel. And that's all he could think about. Burying himself deep within her. As soon as the vamp was done, he would have his turn and he couldn't wait. The earth next to him was a mess where he had raked it with his fingers. Now, he had his hands buried in Bella's soft brown hair and he shouted, "Shit! I'm going to cum!" She never took her mouth from his cock and that excited him even more. He shot his load deep in her throat, and she kept sucking him until he couldn't stand it. The sensation was too great. "Oh, my God! You're killing me!" he exclaimed. He looked down at her and she was smiling at him with his cock still in her mouth. Jesus. She was beautiful. She took one last suck, pulled on his dick so the last of the semen would come out and licked it off his dick. His head fell back on the grass, and he was panting. He listened to their moans as Edward pumped his cock inside Bella. He made sure that all he was hearing were sex sounds and not sounds of Edward getting ready to lose it.

When Jacob came, Edward thought he was going to cum as well. It was all he could do to hold back. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. Bella's cunt felt so good around his dick, and he didn't want to stop. Her moans and whimpers were driving him mad. He stroked up and down her silky back and leaned forward to fondled one of her breasts. He heard Jacob panting after his release and for some reason that turned him on even more. With each thrust, he envisioned Jacob's dick going into Bella's cunt, and suddenly he couldn't hold back any more. With a shudder, he came inside Bella. She cried out as her own orgasm rocked her body. Her walls pulsated around Edward's dick, and he ground his loins against hers. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it could feel this good. He closed his eyes savoring every last pulse and thinking that he never imagined it being this good.

"OK, Wolf, you're turn," he suddenly announced, slipping out of Bella and dropping on all fours beside the twosome. Edward rolled on his back and watched as Bella crouched above Jacob's huge dick and carefully sat down on it. He smirked thinking he was glad Jacob was not bigger than he was. Bella rocked back and forth on the muscular, bronzed body, and this turned Edward on even more. His hand slipped down to his own throbbing cock, and he wrapped his hand around the shaft. Slowly, he began to jack himself off.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob grunted, "Let's solve Edward's problem." Jacob sat up then and with Bella still wrapped around his cock, he suddenly flipped them over to where she was lying underneath him. He beckoned for Edward to come over, and Bella eagerly reached out and took Edward's cock in her mouth. Unfortunately, this meant Edward and Jacob's faces were mere inches from each other, but for some reason seeing the pleasure on Jacob's face as he thrust in and out of Bella aroused Edward in a way he didn't think possible. Jacob's eyes were closed, and he alternated from biting his lower lip to gasping between thrusts. Edward knew what he was feeling, as he just felt it moments ago. He looked down at the love of his life and watched her as she took all of him in her mouth. She acted like his dick was candy. She swirled her tongue around the head, licking the precum off the tip. He suddenly found himself clutching Jacob's right shoulder, and the heat from the teen's body radiated through Edward's icy skin. Then he slowly leaned over and stuck his tongue in Jacob's hot ear. Jacob shuddered involuntarily and throatily growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" but he didn't stop thrusting in and out of Bella. Bella moaned, seeing what was going on, and she whispered, "Kiss him Edward. Kiss him." And for some reason Edward wanted to. He wanted to feel those hot lips on his cold ones. Edward leaned in and caught Jacob's mouth in his own. God, his skin was hot. Jacob didn't try to pull away, but he didn't return the kiss either. He just kept thrusting in and out, in and out, pure ecstasy on his face. However, when Edward leaned in again and placed his mouth on Jacob's, he was surprised when Jacob's tongue slipped between his lips and touched his. Edward shuddered.

Then he tried something else. He didn't know what was making him do these things to another guy, but this whole situation had him so turned on that if Alice and Jasper walked up at this moment, he would ask them to join in. Slowly, Edward took his hand from Jacob's shoulder and moved it down his muscular back to his ass. Jacob's buttocks were hard as rocks, and they clenched every time Bella met his thrust. Edward moved his hand between Jacob's thighs and found his puckered asshole. He pushed his thumb against the opening, and Jacob suddenly moaned, "Shit. What the fuck are you doing?" Bella moaned as well. Edward moved around behind Jacob and slipped a finger in Bella's wet cunt. He slid it in and out to the movement of Jacob's dick. Both of them gasped together. Edward took his other hand and started jacking off again. He rubbed his precum all over the tip of his dick and then gently placed it on Jacob's asshole, probing at the entrance. Jacob froze, but didn't tell him to stop. Edward didn't enter him, he just probed Jacob's opening with the tip of his dick. Edward inserted another finger in Bella's cunt while he slowly moved back and forth against Jacob's ass. He couldn't believe what control he had at the moment, because all he wanted to do was ram his dick right in Jacob's ass, ripping it wide open. But he didn't because for him this felt damn good. Jacob gave out a low sexual growl and slammed into Bella who screamed in pleasure. "Oh, Jacob! Edward! Fuck me! Fuck ME!"

Jacob pulled Bella's legs up so they were resting on his shoulders, and he penetrated her as deeply as possible. She whimpered and squirmed underneath him while he panted and couldn't believe that a guy was making him want to cum. And suddenly he did. Deep inside Bella's cunt. He was surprised cum didn't shoot out her ears. His whole body shuddered, and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Fuck," he moaned. He'd never felt so damn good in all his life. Bella was writhing under him. She reached up and sucked on his nipples and licked between his pecs where sweat beads had started to form. He leaned down and ravished her mouth, pulling her tongue in with his lips. He felt icy cold hands on his shoulders and cold lips on the back of his neck. Jacob sat back, pulling Bella into a sitting position, his dick still inside her. They were all at the same level now and Bella took turns kissing Edward and then Jacob. Jacob rocked her on his hips while she licked Edward's mouth. When Edward started to pull away, so she could kiss Jacob, she held his head and pulled Jacob's closer until the three of them were inches from each other's mouths. She touched tongues with Jacob and then Edward, and then pulled their heads even closer to where all their tongues were touching. Jacob didn't care any more. He couldn't believe he was fucking Bella Swan much less kissing her and her vampire boyfriend.

"I think we need to make Bella cum one more time," Edward whispered.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob replied, flexing his dick inside Bella's cunt and making her gasp. He slipped out of her, his dick still rock hard as was Edward's, and they gently laid her back on Edward's jacket, spreading her legs. Edward kissed her mouth and took each breast in his mouth as Jacob rubbed the inside of her thighs. Bella closed her eyes and thought, "I have to be dead because nothing has felt this good when I was alive." She felt Jacob's warm hands caress her wet lips and he slipped two fingers inside her hole. Ever so slowly he moved them in and out until she was gasping and squirming, pushing herself closer to his hand. Edward kissed down her flat stomach to the top of her mound and she felt his cold tongue lick her clit. She moaned and clasped her breasts in her hands. She heard groaning and knew that her actions had elicited the responses. Edward's tongue moved back and forth across her clit while Jacob's warm fingers explored the recesses of her hole. Then she felt a cold finger join Jacob's warm ones, and she tossed her head to one side and then the other. She didn't know how much more she could take. Then Jacob's mouth took the place of Edward's; his tongue probed between the folds of her lips while his fingers continued to slowly move in and out of her pussy. When his fingers slipped out, she whimpered, but then his tongue took their place. He pushed his hot tongue in the warm, wet recesses of her hole while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Then she felt Edward's cold lips back on her nipples and she shivered. She was so close. She could see the crimson wave of her orgasm forcing its way to the surface. Jacob's fingers were back in her hole, and his tongue licking her clit. As soon he took the bud in his mouth and began sucking on it, she cried out and the wave crashed over her. The tremors rocked through her body and her inner walls contracted tightly. "That's a good pussy," Jacob breathed against her wetness. He licked some more until she had to beg him to stop. Edward's lips were on her mouth, and he put the finger in her mouth that had been in her pussy. She moaned against him and felt him shudder against her. Jacob had moved in behind Edward and was stroking his ass. "Thought I would return the favor," Jacob said huskily. He leaned down and nipped Edward's ear. Edward began jacking off, and Bella cupped his balls in her hand and gave them a tug. Jacob's tongue was in Edward's ear now, and his finger penetrating Edward's marble ass. Edward couldn't take anymore. He shot his load all over Bella's breasts, letting out a low hiss as he did so.

Suddenly, their euphoria was broken by an all too familiar voice. "Oh, so now I see what that fight was all about."

Bella instinctively went to cover her breasts while Edward and Jacob's naked bodies whirled around to face Emmett. He stood there smugly with his arms folded across his chest. Suddenly, he pulled off his shirt and said, "Mind if I join you?"


End file.
